Afterlife of Leah
by princess fangirl007
Summary: Meet Leah, who died in a car accident, which marked the beginning of her real life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't want to die".

That was the only thought in my mind before i started to feel myself drowning, quite literally, into oblivion.

I have always seen in movies and read in books that when someone dies they see a flash forward play of past, present and sometimes the possible future one could have had. In my case the only thing I saw was my past, the past which I always wished to remember but also dreaded it, the day when I lost my parents and almost lost my life too. I don't remember my parents. I lost them when I was only 2 years old. I don't even remember their faces. I always wished to remember them but not like this, never like this.

I can't believe the irony though the lake which failed to take my life last time, is going to finally claim my death after 21 years. Atleast I will finally meet my parents.

A deep pain in my chest brought me back from my thoughts. I was coughing and each cough felt like a stab from a very hot knife. The pain was too much. There were hands holding me down, I heard voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. Someone moved me and I felt a new pain altogether, this time from the back of my head, I heard more urgent shouts. I wanted to scream and tell them to shut up because they only made my head hurt more. Fortunately I lost my consciousness after that.

I was standing on a road with thick woods covering both sides of the road.

I turned around and saw the other end of the road going making a way to an open field. I started to walk aiming the field. As I started to get closer I saw a name board on the roadside, the ones which welcome the travellers to their town. I tried to read where I was but for some reason the words were blurry.

"You are finally here"

I turned my head towards the voice and saw a woman in a beautiful white dress, few feets away from the board, walking towards me. As she got closer I felt my breath hitch. My memory of her never did any justice.

She looked beautiful with her high cheek bones, blue-gray eyes, long black hair in a small heart-shaped face. As she stood in front of me, I wanted to say so many things but all I could manage to say was,

"Mom"

I felt my eyes moisten and my hands start to tremble.

"My baby girl is all grown up", she said in a shaky voice, as she gently touched my left cheek. I savoured her touch as I leaned into her cupped hands. I saw her eyes start to water and a single tear roll down from her right eye.

"I have been waiting for this day for so long", she said to herself.

For a second she seemed to be lost in her thoughts and I saw different emotions play on her face from happiness, sadness, relief, worry, fear, determination, and then sadness mixed with resignation.

"There is so much I want to tell you, but not enough time".

"Just know this sweetie that I did what I did to protect you and give you a chance in life" "But now everything is unfolding itself ", she said the last part to herself.

"You have to stay strong baby girl" "This world is a very dangerous place"

I couldn't understand what she was trying to say; what had she done?.

As I was about to open my mouth and ask what she meant, I felt a shift in the air and felt mom's presence start to fade. I desperately took both her but could still feel her fading.

"No" " Mom, don't go"

"Be strong,baby girl" "I love you and I'm so proud o.."

"Mom"

I shouted as I saw her vanish into thin air.

I turned hearing a creaking noise from the board. It had turned slightly towards the direction in which where I was standing. The board still looked the same but this time there was a slight difference, now I can clearly see what was written on the board. And as I read it, I felt icy feeling of dread run down the length of my spine and a pit formed within my stomach.

The board read:

Welcome To

Mystic Falls

Virginia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm sure, at one point or another we have all wished we could be in a more different world than the one which we are in, because it felt so boring and normal. Or our life would change and be similar to one of our favourite movie, tv show or book.

I come from the second category though, from the day I first started to hear fairy tales and stories with all happy endings, I always wished to meet my biological family. But never in my wildest dreams did I thought I would meet my supposedly dead father in a different world and not just any world, but in "the tv version vampire diaries world".

Let me explain, this all started 7 days back;

7 Days Back:

Since when was opening my eyes made my whole body protest with pain instead of lethargy, I thought as I successfully opened my eyes, only to close as bright white lights assaulted my vision and I moaned in protest. I felt rough arms gently but firmly hold my hand and heard a voice trying to calm me down saying,

"Shush calm down sweetheart; everything is alright, Daddy is here, sweetie"

I turned my head to the right, the first thing I noticed was the IV line placed in my forearm, next was another large hand holding my smaller one in a firm and gentle grip and I looked up to see an middle aged man, who for some reason seemed familiar, wearing check shirt and an jacket over it, looking at me with a pure expression of relief and happiness, and as I looked I saw a lone tear escape his right eye.

I realised I was in an hospital seeing the IV line and remembered my life's second attempt to tempt the fates through the similar manner of car accident/drowning. But what I didn't understand was, who is this man and why was he so happy to see me? Who was the one who spoke earlier calling himself my father? and why the hell does everything hurts so damn much? So I decided to ask him just that.

"Who are you?", I managed to ask him as my throat felt dry as a desert in summer.

I felt his grip on my hand waver and his expression change to one of worry as he said,

"It's me Lee, your dad" " You must be feeling a bit disoriented right now, I know, I would be too if I got an head injury like that"

"I'm not disoriented, this is an hospital and I was in an car accident. So tell me who are you? and why are you calling yourself my dad?"

This next few minutes passed in a blur. The mystery man who called himself my dad started to panic and then ran out of the room. Only to return about 10 minutes later with another guy, who I recognised as an doctor named Rihaan Malik, seeing his attire and name plate. He was of the same height as the mystery man but that is were the similarities between the two ended. While the mystery man had trimmed dark brown hair, with green eyes, strong jawline, slim but athletic physique; While the doctor had a tanned skin, with jet black hair, dark brown eyes, a broad physique and clearly half the age of the mystery man.

"Hello, Leah", the doctor said with a bright but weary smile on his face.

Weird, he greeted me using my name instead of my surname, as if he was greeting a friend. I decided to let it go and greeted back,

"Hello"

Apparently, that was not the greeting the doctor wanted as his smile dropped.

"Adam, told me you woke up and that you don't seem to recognise him but remember that you were in an accident", he said in an overly practiced calm voice.

"I didn't recognise him, because I don't know him doctor", I said and before I could speak more, he asked,

"Do you know who I am?"

"I guess, you are my doctor?"

"I'm your friend, we work together in this same hospital"

"No, I don't, I'm a nurse not a doctor, and I think you have mistaken me for someone else"

"No, Leah, I have not and I believe I know what's wrong "

"What is it?", the mystery man, now recognised as Adam asked.

"I believe Leah is suffering from a partial amnesia, she remembers the most basic things about herself like her name, her job, like that", he paused and turned to me and asked "When is your birthday?"

"27 July 1986", I replied automatically; wait that's not right I was born in 1995 not 1986. But before I could correct myself, the doctor started speaking.

"She even remembers her birthday but couldn't remember anything else, like the people in her life and the places she has been to"

"But she remembers the accident", Adam said.

"I believe she remembers it because that is the last thing that happened just before she got the hit at the back of her head, which I believe is the reason for her amnesia", the doctor said to Adam. Then he asked me,

"Leah, do you remember the Gilberts who were with you during the accident?"

"No", I said. But before I could tell them, that I don't remember any Gilberts because there was no one there with me in the car and that I was alone, I got cut off again by that stupid-irritating doctor.

"Don't worry Leah, it's only a minor setback from the accident. Let's look at the bright side, you are finally awake, your wounds will heal in about 2 weeks but you will have to wear the cast for atleast a month", he said. And that's when I noticed the blue scotch cast present on my left leg which was kept elevated using 2 pillows.

A small vibration sound was heard from the doctor's apron pocket. He took out his fip phone from his pocket and, I think, read some message and closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Oh, did I mention it was a flip phone, a damn flip phone, who uses that anymore?

He looked at Adam and I and said, "everything else looks good, I'll see you later, Leah" "Take care" , he said giving us a small smile and left the room.

A silence descended the room after the doctor left. Adam left a small sigh and said without looking at me, " You must be feeling hungry, I'll go and get you some lunch".

I felt a bit of sympathy for him, so instead of telling that what the doctor said was wrong and that they all had really mistaken her for someone else, I simply nodded my head and said ok.

Five days went by and with each passing day I would have started to believe the story everyone was saying, considering the number of hospital staffs and people from the town who came to see me and tried to make me remember my supposed past and also seeing all the photos everyone and Adam showed me; especially with the photos of me and my supposed mother, who for some reason had an uncanny resemblance to my real mother or atleast to the memory of my real mother. But I knew what had happened, I am inside the vampire diaries universe.

The first clue I got that showed something fishy was going on, was the year, it was 2009 here but it was clearly the year 2018 before I woke up in that hospital bed. The second, was the fact that the town's name is Mystic Falls. The third and the final nail to the story was when I met Caroline Forbes's mother Sheriff Liz Forbes. She came to meet me, more like came to interrogate me, regarding whether I remembered anything about the accident as she was investigating about it.

So according to this world, I'm Leah Lewis, not Leah Lewins, atleast I got to keep my name with a similar sounding surname. I'm 23 years old nurse working in the Mystic Falls Hospital for the past 2 years. My father's name is Adam Lewis and my mother was Evangeline Lewis nee Park; Evan as my father would like to call her. My mother died when I was 2 years old in car accident only 2 days after we had moved into the town. Adam Lewis worked for about 15 years as a cop in Mystic Falls then later took voluntary retirement and just 3 months back bought and became the proud owner of, don't your know, the famous Mystic Grill. He has got 2 plus points in my good book just for that.

And also the famous car accident which played a big part in the TVD universe has a slight variation to it. Apparently that night as I was driving back to my apartment, my car tire punctured and as I got stuck in the middle of the road, Mr & Mrs Gilbert, who were going back to their home with Elena, offered me a ride which I happily took; we all know, how it turned out. As this was the accident which had caused me to be in the hospital right now and took the life of Elena's parents.

Now that I have figured out this much, the only thing remaining to know was why and how did this happen? How did I got replaced to Leah Lewis? What happened to real Leah Lewis? What happened to me in the real world? Is the real Leah Lewis in the real world being me, Leah Lewins? Why did this happen? Was it a witch who did it? If yes who and why?

I was so engrossed in my toughts I that I jumped a bit and the spoon nearly fell from my hands, when I heard Adam swear loudly. He had somehow spilled his shirt with the sauce.

"I'll go and clean this up" "You finish the dinner", he told me and I gave him a nod. He got up and went to the washroom.

It has only been language of head nodding between us. I don't think I have said anything other than ok, no and alright to him. I haven't called him neither dad nor Adam to his face, actually I haven't spoken a complete sentence to him, only words. I kept calling him Adam in my head because I couldn't think him as my dad.

Adam came back from the washroom, he was only wearing his sleeveless innerwear. He spread the shirt over the chair and I saw a wet spot were the sauce was spilled. As he spread the his shirt over the chair in a matter of seconds, I saw something that made my heart skip a few beats.

Over his right shoulder was a birthmark of a crescent moon.

At first I didn't understand, what this meant only that it looked cool and it somehow looked familiar and felt important. But as slowly recognition start set in, I finally realised what this meant.

Adam Lewis is a werewolf or a potential werewolf depending whether he had killed anyone. For some reason I have a feeling that he is an triggered werewolf instead of a potential one.

But, did that mean I am too.

"Leah"

"huh"

"I have been calling for sometime" "But you were clearly in some other world"

"Sorry"

"Don't be" "What happened?" "You look like you have seen a ghost".

Instead of answering I asked,

"Is that a birthmark on your right shoulder?"

"Oh, the crescent moon?" " Yes, yes it is"

"It's an family birthmark, all the members of our family has them, even you have the same mark on your right shoulder."

"I do?"

He nodded his head and I wanted to scream.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Should I call Alice"

"No, no it's alright, I'm okay"

"Then eat the dinner Leah, you haven't even eaten half of it."

"I'm not hungry"

"Leah, please eat a bit more. You haven't been eating much "

"I'm not hungry ", I almost screamed at him.

It wasn't fair, I was taking out my frustrations on him even though he does not deserve it. But I couldn't help it, was it not enough to drag me into this crazy universe that now it had to make me an potential werewolf.

I couldn't bring myself to sleep that night as pure fear started to grip my heart with each passing thought in my mind. And when I finally fell asleep my wicked imagination/dream decided to torment me more.

I was back in the road to Mystic Falls where I met mom last time. As I looked around, I saw her sitting in the open field on a mat. I went over and sat in front of her. She looked exactly the same as she did in my last dream.

"This is not a dream, sweetie ", she said.

My expression must have showed her that I needed a bit more elaboration than that.

" It's complicated, but I will explain everything, as best as I can. And for that I needed start from the very beginning. But before I begin I would like to ask you to please keep the questions for the last, after I finish my story. Can you do that for me, Leah?"

I nodded my head, which seemed to be the only thing I'm capable of doing anymore. She started her story,

"I was born as Evangeline Parker not Park, younger sister to my twin brothers Joshua and Samuel Parker. Long story short, after the death of Samuel, I left Portland as I couldn't live with my family after I lost my big brother. I went to New York, where I met your father in college. Like me, he too had left home with the excuse of studies to get away from his family. We connected through our mutual self exile and became fast friends and before the end of college we had fallen irrevocably in love with each other. We got married just a day after graduation admist our small group of friends. And when you were born it felt like all our dreams came true. But little did we knew that our past was just waiting to catch up with us."

"You see Leah, there is something I haven't told you. It may sound crazy but I'm not lying, what I'm about to tell you is 100% true."

"I'm a witch, from the family which leads our coven, named the Gemini coven, and your father is an werewolf, from the family of alphas who lead the pack called the Crescent wolf pack. His surname is not Lewis but Labonair. "

"After you were born, a witch in my coven had a vision stating that you could either be a curse or an blessing to the coven. Because you were a siphoner witch who had wolf genes, the coven decided that you would be dangerous in future."

"You have to understand Leah, our coven considered siphoner witches unnatural and treated them like an abomination, because siphoner witches have to siphon magic from magical objects and beings as they don't have magic of their own"

"Then witch started to hunt you in order to kill you. We were being chased by her for so long. That I did a spell to get you to a safe place, a safe dimension. I never even told Adam that I had been planning to do this spell."

With each word she said I felt a pit start form in my stomach. Was it not enough that I was a potential werewolf, do I have to be witch too. And not just any witch, a siphoner Gemini witch with a potential to be werewolf alpha of the Crescent wolf pack.

Oh My God No Please No

" I know this a lot to take in but this is the truth baby girl, all of it. I know you have so many questions but right now we don't have enough time"

"Seems like we never have enough time for me to ask anything ", I didn't even realised I had said it out loud instead of thinking about it.

Mom froze hearing my comment and pulled me to her in an embrace and whispered in my ears,

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I don't have much time, this might be the last I will be doing this."

Stay away from the witches burial ground, tell your father about this meeting, you need him just as much as he needs you"

"Take care baby girl " " Be strong".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is the night of the comet and I couldn't help but think about the events that took place the last time the comet appeared, 145 years back. What would have happened if Damon and Stefan were not shot that night? What if they lived and died as humans and were never turned into vampires? Well, from what I know, i think only few of the things from first 2 seasons would take place and the rest of the seasons might never take place because even though Katherine would still come to town for the moonstone and Klaus would kill Elena in the ritual, she would probably stay dead this time. Or it would still be the same with a very human Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan's descendants, who would interfere with Elena's story and almost everything would happen, but in a different way. Who knows? And who cares?

Unfortunately I do. I can't stop thinking about the things that have already started. Just 2 days back Vicky Donovan was rushed to the hospital with a severe blood loss due to an animal attack in the woods. But I knew what had happened and what it means. It has started and I'm so not ready for it.

It's been 3 months and a half since I entered this tvd universe which apparently is my real universe or it's a really vivid dream i'm having because i'm in a coma or something. But I know this is real, considering this has been going on for months now. I lived in denial for the first one month I was here, especially after that weird dream I had of my mother. I was miserable and in denial making me always in an irritable mood and soon I started to lose my sleep, my appetite and eventually my health. Adam thought it was because I was still in the hospital and because the memory loss think was making it more difficult, which the doctors agreed and discharged me. Big mistake, because coming and living in Adam's house just made everything a lot more worse. It was not the fact that I had to live in a house with Adam as my dad, to be truthful I loved the house, it was the type of house I always wanted, but out of all the places in Mystic Falls it had to be situated just opposite of the Gilbert's house making Elena Gilbert and I, neighbours. I mean, come on, was it not enough that I am in this universe with a werewolf gene and possible siphoner witch powers, that now I need a constant reminder of all of that each time I look out of my bedroom window.

It had been just a week since I got discharged from the hospital and I had woken up from another stupid nightmare. Unable to go back to sleep, I had went down to the kitchen to have water but found it already occupied by Adam. He didn't see me at first but later when he felt my presence, he looked up at me.

I will never forget that night, the way he looked, so tired, exhausted even. Looking at him I realised how selfish I had been, only thinking about myself, how unfair everything was to me and how much I was suffering. Never once did I thought about Adam, who now looks half a man from the one who I first met when I opened my eyes in the hospital. He was the one who was suffering more than me, because at least I knew what was wrong, all he knows is that his daughter has lost her memories and is acting strangely and pushing him away, he doesn't know that I'm not the daughter he had raised, he doesn't know that the daughter he raised was probably dead.

I remember staring at him for a while and then walking back to my bedroom, trying to put as much distance between him and I, because of the overwhelming emotion of guilt, I was feeling as I kept watching him.

That was the night which pushed me to find some kind of acceptance regarding the situation. Though we have not yet reached to the point where I'm able to either accept or call Adam my father, we were able to form an understanding and a bond of friendship, even though sometimes it is painful for both of us, him especially.

I have not yet been able to find the courage to talk about the supernatural aspect of our lives, about how he disappears every month for 3 days during the full moon saying it is an business trip, or about myself and the dream I had. But now it feels like it's going to be soon.

"Hello, earth to Leah", Alice said as she waved her hand over my face.

"Sorry, I spaced out", I said and gave a small smile as I saw her frown a bit with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"So what were you saying?", I asked in a attempt to escape any prying questions from her. Thankfully she didn't call me out on it and simply replied,

"I was saying that I just saw the devil just walk in"

"What?"

"Look behind me over the bar"

I did just that and almost wished that I hadn't as I felt a chill go down my spine as I clashed my eyes with the ocean blue eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore. There he was wearing his signature all black outfit staring right at me clearly amused with a smirk as i'm pretty sure he heard what Alice was saying just right now.

"Hot, right?" "It should be illegal to ooze this much sex appeal"

As she was saying that, it was getting harder for me to keep myself together and not freak out. I think I'm doing a very poor job at that, cause I saw his smirk in his face getting replaced by curiosity mixed with a bit of suspicion.

"Hey, Leah", Alice said as she placed her hands over my now trembling ones, which finally made me shift my eyes from the ocean blue eyes to the warm brown eyes of my now very worried friend of mine.

"What's wrong Lee, you look like you have seen a ghost"

"What...no, no, I'm okay, I...uh...oh, I just remembered that Adam will be back today...and, I need to make dinner for him, so I need leave", I said as I started to stand up to leave.

"Don't you dare get up from that seat before you tell me what's is wrong and don't bother to tell me that that it is just you want to make dinner for Adam and even if it is the reason, just call him to the Grill, we can watch the comet together and then have dinner too."

"Nothing is wrong, Alice, I'm okay, I really jus.."

"Really, you want me to believe that you are ok and nothing is wrong. Let me tell you something,it's true that since the accident you have changed a lot but not that much that I can't tell when you are lying. I have known you since we were 5, Lee, so please talk to me" "Tell me, what's wrong, you should know by now that you can tell me anything", she said giving me a pleading look which almost made me want to tell her but, how could I? I mean, even if I wanted to, how can I tell her anything with a vampire who is obviously tuned into our conversation.

"Leah, please I'm worried about you, for the past few days it seems like you are regressing to the state you were in after the accident."

"Alice, hey I'm alright, I promise"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,but I really gotta go", I said as I stood up.

"Ok, Good night, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye"

Thank god, she let me go, now let's get the hell out of here and away from the vampire. As soon as I got out of the grill, I let out a loud sigh and started to walk towards my car. Such a simple plan, get out of the grill take my car and drive straight to home, but you know how plans have a stubborn principle of never going how someone plans it. I looked back while walking making sure whether Damon decided to follow me or not, naturally there was no one behind me because as soon as I turned around,

"Uh... I'm sorry, I wasn't.. "

Whatever I was going to say died on my throat as I saw who I crashed into, none other than Damon Freaking Salvatore.

"Hello, beautiful", he said with that weird but endearing eye thing of his.

"Uh.. Sorry", I said as I side stepped and stared walking, more like running towards my car. I could hear him shouting behind my back but couldn't understand what because my stupid heart was trying relentlessly to beat out of my chest.

"Hey", I heard him say as he grabbed my arm.

I don't know what came over me but out of pure instinct I turned around and placed my other hand over his and an reddish gold glow came below my hand and I saw greyish colour start spreading on Damon's hand as he let out a scream and shoved me away.

I stumbled back feeling something I have never felt before. It kinda felt like I have had a strong drink but instead of making me drunk it made me energized.

I have always felt like I'm not whole, like a part of me is missing, but now for the very first time in my life I felt whole, like a missing puzzle piece has been found and made the puzzle complete. I could feel my whole body buzzing with energy and it felt really good.

It took a while for me to understand that I just siphoned magic from Damon, who by the way clearly looked vampire pissed as I could see his eyes were now red with red veins surrounding it and his fangs has descended, with a snarl he came and grabbed my throat in vampire speed and slammed me to my car. Feeling my throat being crushed and about to burst, I did the only thing I could do, I grabbed his hand over my throat and put all my will to suck the bastard dry from his juice.

It worked and he released me immediately and backed off with a scream and glared at me holding his half dessicated hand, which soon started to revert back to normal.

"What are you?", he literally snarled at me.

Rubbing my now bruised neck, I pulled myself together and away from my car, I said, " I'm Leah, Leah Lewis, uh.. I'm a witch, a siphoner witch to be exact, really not nice to meet you, scary vampire. "

" Yeah, well the feeling is completely mutual, witch", he said gritting his teeth. The way he said witch felt as if he was calling me a bitch, which just turned my fear to anger.

"Well excuse me for defending myself instead of just letting you suck my blood and kill me"

He stood up right and opened his mouth in protest, but stopped and shrugged saying,

"Fair enough", and I couldn't help but give out a laugh.

" Well, I'm Damon, your scary neighborhood vampire, and for the record, I was just trying to give this back", he said holding a pair of keys

"My car keys, Oh my.. "

"Yeah, you are welcome by the way", he said as I took the keys

"Oh please as if that was your only intention, to give me back my keys", I said.

" Of course not, the keys were just an excuse to get close to you so that I could bite you ", he said with special emphasis on 'bite you' part.

" You are deplorable "

" What, you think I'm adorable? ", he said in an innocent voice but with a devilish smirk.

" Forget it ", I breathed and turned around with full intention to get in the car, drive away and forget that this ever happened.

" You just gonna leave like that?, no warning or threats for the big bad vampire!, are you sure you are a witch and not.. "

" Look, I don't want any trouble, ok, just leave me alone ", I said and added,

" And also, I would really appreciate if you would stop using kids as blood bags ", without giving him any chance to say anything to me, I got inside my car fast and drove away, with only one thought in my head,

'Oh my God, what the hell just happened?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You look like crap", Alice said as soon as she saw me.

"Good morning, to you too", I replied

"What's wrong, didn't get enough beauty sleep?", Maya asked as she came to towards us, having heard Alice's remark.

I just simply smiled at her.

"Enough about me, tell me about today, what's happening, any cases taken yet?"

"Not yet, but good news one of the replacements got postponed..", Maya said

making me give out a relieved sigh but unfortunately she was not finished

"...and bad news has added one case", making all of us groan in unison.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of cases, patients, 's shouting, small talks, big talks and everything in between, which was good as it kept me from thinking about yesterday night and the nightmares which had started again since I saw the bloody sight of Vicki Donovan bleeding from the neck, but with few more terrifying twist from last night. Hopefully I won't see him for a very long time but for some reason I don't think that's going to happen and damn was I right?

Because as soon as I reached my house and got out of the car, planning how I was going to take a long and relaxing bath, I heard it

"Leah"

I turned and saw none other than Damon freaking Salvatore waving at me, standing at the front porch of Gilbert house with none other than Elena Gilbert.

Is it too much to ask for some peace, couldn't he come tomorrow to annoy me? Why today, after the most tiring day I had, I whined in my head.

Damon turned to Elena and said something, they both shared a smile, which just made me roll my eyes

'Oh great, it has already started', I thought

Elena was just about to go inside when none other than Stefan Salvatore came walking up to both of them, face changing from the looks of surprise to constipation in a matter of seconds. Seeing Stefan, both Elena's and Damon's face lit up, obviously for different reasons. Damon gave his little brother a smug look of triumph making Stefan's constipated look to reach new heights, which I never knew existed.

Watching these two made me wish I had some popcorn with me. I could feel the air fill with tension, even from the distance. Even though the better half of my brain told me to silently go inside and escape the upcoming drama, I did the exact opposite of it by walking towards them, like a moth to a flame.

As I came close, I could hear Elena trying to placate Stefan

"It's okay Stefan, really, it was no problem"

"See, it was no problem, and don't worry little brother the reason for me being here is.. ", Damon finished his sentence by giving a hand gesture towards me.

"Hello, witch", Damon said turning his entire attention towards me and making all of us halt and stare at him looking appalled.

Damon was smirking at me with his blue eyes sparkling with challenge and something I couldn't put my finger on.

" Heya, vampire", I said making Stefan and Elena to turn their faces at me in shock and also to my greatest annoyance, amplifying the look in Damon's eyes along with his smirk.

Deciding to take pity on the teenagers, well one normal and one undead teenage vampire, I said,

"It's just an inside joke, we share"

Elena gave Damon and I a wary smile and nodded her head as if to say she understood but it was clear on her face that she didn't and the way she kept looking back at her house, showed how much she wanted to escape back to the safety and sanity of her house. Meanwhile, Stefan was looking at me like I was a puzzle he has to figure out.

I decided to introduce myself to break the awkwardness.

"Hi, I'm Leah", I said and extended my hand towards Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore", he said taking my hand.

" Well Stefan, it's really nice to meet you, unlike someone here, speaking of whom"

"What are you doing here?", I asked turning back my attention to Damon

"We should get inside, Bonnie is waiting", I heard Elena tell Stefan and they both went to Elena's house, leaving me alone with Damon.

"You hurt my feelings, didn't you miss me at all little witch", Damon said with mock hurt.

"Why are you here, Damon?" " Oh wait, don't answer that cuz I already know", I said

"Really", he asked raising his eyebrows

"Really" "You were here to annoy your brother, I guess and to meet Elena by pretending of coming here to meet me and as you have done all of that, why are you still here?"

"Well the first part and last part is true, I did come here to torment my little brother and also to see you but what makes you think I was here to meet Elena", he asked curiously

"Maybe my eyes deceived me and you were not at all flirting with her", I replied.

"I flirt with everyone", he said and then asked

"Are you jealous, little witch?"

"Oh please.." "I'm tired, hungry and in a great need of shower, so it would be really great, if could just leave", I said exasperated, turning my back to him, I started to walk back to my home, but was only able to take 2 steps before I got almost crashed with Damon's chest.

"I really hate when people turn their back on me, not that I didn't enjoy the view, but isn't it rude to turn away a guest"

"A guest?" "I don't remember inviting you"

"Not all guests are invited"

"Uh.. I'm not going invite you to my house Damon, so you can leave", I said.

"Leah"

Damon turned around hearing Adam's call, and I saw Adam standing in front of the door looking a bit confused which turned to suspicion and something else when he saw Damon.

"Maybe you don't have to", Damon said to me and before I knew he was half way across to my home

"What?.. Damon...No"

I half ran to catch up to him.

"Hello, , I'm Damon, friend of Leah", Damon introduced himself to Adam with a charming persona extending his hand towards Adam.

"Hello, Damon" "It's very late and both of us have to go to work early tomorrow, so", Adam said ignoring Damon's hand.

'Wow, did he just said that, that was so rude, I didn't even knew he had such a mean side and damn, does he look scary as hell, I can almost see the vein on his forehead pulsing', I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Adam's whole attention was at me.

" Leah ", Adam called my name almost like a warning, which I somehow understood and turned to look at Damon and gave him guilty and confused smile

"Good Night, Damon", I said and walked inside.

"Good Nigh.. ", that was all I heard before Adam slammed the door shut and came to stand in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, cause for some reason it feels like Adam has caught me with my hand in the cookie jar and I have to explain, but before I could say anything, I heard him ask,

"How do you know him? When did you even met him"

"I don't know him. I just met him yesterday night"

"Stay away from him, Leah"

"Adam.. "

"Please, Leah, promise me"

"Ok"


End file.
